Parenting 101
by pirateninjavampire
Summary: sequel to the wonders of life. Hidan and Hinata now face the task of bringing up there child in the Akatsuki. From first word to first date, and explosive Christmas to a bloody birthday. yeah i knowthe sum sucks! but please read.
1. First word Pt1

**PNV: I hope you like it it's the sequel to The wonders of life**

**Hinata: sooo this is not a one-shot**

**PNV: yep**

**Hinata: YAY ^___^**

**PNV: I would like to thank _misress akasha, HinaraaSabuko, girl-of-anime_ for reviewing.**

**Hindan: PNV dose not own Naruto and never will.**

**PNV: thanks for that**

**Hidan: you're welcome  ;)**

* * *

The First Word

Hinata looked at her child and sighted. She and Hidan had been trying to coax there one year old little girls first word out of her for about 3 months now. There child would just giggle and try and grab their hair. Junko (meaning obedient/pure child which Hidan hoped she would say for the rest of her life) , looked a lot like her mother when she was younger, her hair was cut short like her mother and was the same shade of midnight blue hair, her face shape, skin tone she even had her mothers Hyuga eyes. But even in her young age the had noticed she defiantly had her fathers personality, when the discovered her in interest in watching Hidan doing his rituals and the fact every time the went into one of his whine/rants shed giggle and start clapping before reaching her hands out for his undying attention.

Hinata sighted pushing a stray indigo lock behind her ear as she tried again to get her daughter to speak.

"Come on Ma-Ma"

"Burrbb"

"Ma"

"Burrbb"

"Ma"

"Heeehee"

"Okay……lets try something else. Da-da"

Junko clapped her hands excitedly thinking that her daddy was coming.

"Dada, dada, dada, dada" Hinata repeated trying to coax her daughter.

"BURP!"

Hinata placed her head in her hands and bit back a snigger.

"Umph"

Hinata snapped her head up and looked up to see her daughter face twisted with frustration as she tried to speak.

"F..f.."

_Oh god her fist words going to be father!!_ Hinata thought excitedly as she started helping her along.

"Come on"

"F…f…Fuck"

Hinata twitched

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" giggled the toddler.

"HIDAN WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL *covers up Junko's ears* RIP YOUR F***ING THROAT OUT YOU C***S***ING M******F***** YOUR F***ING DEAD YOU C**T!!!"

Meanwhile with Kakuzu and Hidan

_God will he shut the fuck up_ Kakuzu mentally cursed as he walked to the hide out with Hidan. All he talked about during the mission was this precious daughter and wife.

"Kuzu-kun hurries up. God I can't wait to get home" Hidan wined for the hundredth bloody time. Anger marks started appearing in his head as he tried not to kill the religious man.

As they got closer they started hearing yelling. Wait no cursing. Of a particular white-haired mans wife.

"HIDAN WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL RIP YOUR F***ING THROAT OUT YOU C***S***ING M******F***** YOUR F***ING DEAD YOU C**T!!!"

Hidan paled.

"M…maybe we should wait a while." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

**PNV: please R&R**

**Hinata: I cannot believe Hidan would use such language in front of the child**

**PNV: ya know maybe it was y-*Hinata glares***

**PNV: Thank you for reading. I would like to annonce I will not be finishing A new Hinata and will be starting the sequel for What Happened Hinata? very Soon**

**Je ne**


	2. First word Pt2

PNV: sorry for slow updating. Exams have been hard and noobish school's all like 'you can do a GCSE in one year; yeah no problem' totally forgetting the fact that my mind doesn't have room for all the knowledge.

Hidan: yeah and cause ya lazy

PNV: STFU!

Hinata: ^^' PNV dose not own Naruto.

PNV: I'd like to thank mistress akasha (it's ok were all lazy, and I fail at spelling T.T), hinaarasabuko, cheeky half-demon, Rimas and S.O.S-girls for reviewing. You have helped me through with your Youthful comments!!! YOSH!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata was in the kitchen scrubbing to get rid of her anger.

_Assholic Hidan how dare he swear in front of my sweet innocent Junko and now…now she is as bad as her father…_

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Suddenly Hinata burst into tears. At that exact moment Hidan decided to confront his beloved (using Junko for protection of course he's not and idiot) after the little mishaps; he'd been working on teaching his little girl another new word while Hinata 'calmed down'.

"Err Nata-chan" Hidan knelt down holding there 1 year old whose eyes were also on the distressed Hyuga.

"She-she….Hidan why. Why do you have to cures every single time were together, is it so hard to ask for us to have one conversation with out you cursing I mean…"

"Ma….ma"

"….it's just sooo urgh, how do I explian well..."

"mama"

"…I mean every two minutes you do something stupid that will affect our daughter in some kind of way.

"MAMA" screamed the infant trying to get the white eyed woman's attention.

Hinata's head snapped round as she stared wide eyed at the flustered child gaping like a fish.

"Eh?" She replied stupidly

"mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mamamama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mamamama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama mamamama mama mama mama mama mama mama mama ma ( PNV: ¬¬ get the point Hinata: I got it I was just a little shocked PNV: sureeeeeee Hinata: *death glare Hidan: lets just get on with the F**king story! PNV: okay okay sheesh)…ma"

"HOLY JASHIN IN A SPEEDO" shouted Hidan as he jumped up pulling Hinata with him ad they started doing a dance that you could only handle watching your parents do if you were at Junko's age.

"Achooo" suddenly the happy atmosphere in the room turn into deadly silence, as both parents slowly turned there heads to look at the 1 year old.

"Achooo"

"Oh. My. Jashin." Whispered Hidan as he slowly turned his face to his horror stricken wife. Her face had lost all colours and one of her eyes started twitching violently.

"KAKUZU! SASORI! INO! IN HERE NOW!!! WE NEED TO GET TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM A.S.A.P!!!!" screamed Hinata before picking up Junko and running out of the room like a violet blur.

Hidan blinked.

Then blinked again.

And again.

Jashin damn that woman was fast.

Outside the emergency room

Hinata paced up and down the hallway as the Akatsuki's best medical nin's examended her daughter. Hidan sighed as he listened to Hinata rant.

"what if its hypothermia"

"Hinata"

"or measiles(sp?)"

"Hinata"

"or malaria"

"HINATA"

"WHAT!!"

The silver haired man pointed to the emergency door where an very irritated Sasori stood.

"Hinata, you stoped me from woking on my puppets, forced me to spend three hour doing every test under the sun,just for me to say that your daughter had.......... ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................a cold"

"oops" giggled a cherry faced Hinata.

And Hidan fell of his chair.

* * *

PNV: women you bipolar

Hidan:¬¬ Jashin in Speedo's?

PNV: *drool's over the mental image* nom nom nom

Hidan: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP PERVING OVER JASHIN!!!!!

PNV: ^^ heeehee you just said god

Hidan:*slaps head*

Hinata; Please R&R before Hidan kill's PNV!!


End file.
